Angel With a Shotgun
by nella311
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN arriba, en los cielos, existe una comunidad de ángeles, donde, al cumplir 16, debes hacer un acto de valentía, para ganar tus alas; necesarias para la vida, y aunque no todos los ángeles quieran hacerlo, llegara un momento, en el cual, sera de vida o muerte, obtenerlas, y ellos lo van a descubrir, de la manera dificil. CREEK BUNNY KYMAN. original: LITTLEMISSFANGIRL14
1. Bienvenidos a la Comunidad angelical

wow, chicos, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que subí algo por aqui, pero esta vez sera algo diferente, esta vez es una traducción hecha por me, myself and I. (?).

**todo el crédito va a LittleMissFanGirl14, ella creo la historia, yo SOLO la estoy traduciendo. y tal como ella dijo en su fic original, **la historia esta basada en una cancion de THE CAB, llamada "angel with a shotgun", la cual no nos pertenece a ninguna de las dos.

las parejas de este fic seran CREEK, KYMAN Y BUNNY, aunque, como tal como ella dijo, pueden que vayan a aparecer mas a medida que avance la historia. y es por eso que si no gustas del genero yaoi (chicoxchico) o alguna de las parejas aqui mencionadas, cierres la pagina y no critiques, en el caso contrario y si te gustan, por favor, ven que te invito a seguir leyendo.

como siempre, ni south park, ni sus personajes, me pertenecen -ni a mi, ni a LittleMissFanGirl14-.

* * *

_soy un ángel con una escopeta._

_luchando hasta que la guerra este ganada._

_no me importa si el Cielo no me acoge de vuelta._

_dejare ir toda mi fe, solo para mantenerte a salvo._

_¿no sabes que, eres lo único que tengo?_

_...y yo, quiero vivir, no solo sobrevivir, esta noche._

**the cab- angel with a shotgun.**

* * *

¿Te han contado alguna vez, algún cuento sobre ángeles?, ¿sobre esos guerreros vestidos de alba cargando espadas?, ¿aquellos sin enfermedad ni pecado?, ¿de esas perfectas representaciones de lo divino y la santidad?

Sí es así, ¿qué pasaría, si yo te dijera_…que no es así?_

Los "ángeles", no poseen apellido, nacen en familias, pero solo llevan su primer nombre como etiqueta. No hay nombres antiguos, ni hay confusiones. Son tan modernos como pueden ser.

Pero, aún más importante.

Ellos, han pecado. Han robado. Han matado. Han saqueado. Tanto a otros de su tipo, como humanos. Porque, solo los guardianes de los inocentes, son inmortales; y probablemente, se abre un cementerio nuevo, cada 10 años… o menos.

Porque, ¿Dónde van después de la muerte?

"Al Cielo de los ángeles", dah~. ¿A dónde más irían?, ¿al Cielo?

De cierta forma, son iguales a nosotros.

Pueden ser aburridos, intolerantes, incluso pervertidos.

Justo como nuestros protagonistas.

Craig, Eric, y Kenny.

El primero, está seguro que su "gran" acto de valentía, será un trabajo aburrido como detener un derrame de petróleo, apagar un incendio forestal, o lo que sea; no le importa. El solo está seguro de que no será parte de los estirados guardianes y sus putas profecías. Repito, a él, simplemente NO le importa.

El que le sigue, Eric, es un gordo bastardo que odia a todos, tanto ángeles como personas de diferente religión, raza, sexualidad, o posición económica. Y probablemente, se desvanecerá y convertirá en un ángel oscuro, como muchos, antes que él, lo han hecho.

Y último, pero no por menos importante, Kenny. Un muchacho pobretón y mujeriego, la puta más zorra de la academia San Gabriel, ¡el autoproclamado: Rey de las aventuras de una sola noche! Y quien probablemente a follado más chicas que cualquier ángel que haya pisado esa "bendita" escuela.

(Y tú te preguntaras: "¿los ángeles se preocupan de esa mierda?", bueno, si, después de todo, no son diferentes de ti o de mí.)

Ellos viven, en una ciudad más de la comunidad de los ángeles, donde, a las afueras, se encuentra el "edificio" donde, Los Guardianes de los Inocentes, viven y pasan el resto de sus vidas. Y no, ellos SI pueden Salir cuando les plazca, pero después de obtener su rango de guardianes, pueden permanecer allí y vivir los lujos, que otros no pueden. Algunos guardianes son unos idiotas desagradables, que disfrutan de restregar sus triunfos y actos de valentía en la cara de otros; mientras que otros son amables y gentiles. Es así como, algunos se encuentran entre idiotas y nada parecido a ello.

Pero no olvidemos que, idiotas o no, son guerreros que arriesgaron su vida por salvar a su Earthlink* del peligro; y cuando el "sacrificio máximo" es cometido, al ángel que lo ha llevado a cabo, se le da el título de rey o reina de los ángeles, el cual es entregado por los foreseers* -videntes de las profecías- .

El actual rey es Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup. Quien casi murió por salvar a Damien Thorn, El mismísimo hijo de satanás. Si, el casi muere por salvar al engendro más profano de la historia –quien, en realidad, es un buen tipo- y esto, a los ojos de los Foreseers, fue el acto de valentía definitivo; y he ahí como obtuvo su posición como rey, su majestad, Pip.

En este mundo de angeles, conseguir tus alas, es una misión que conlleva una gran responsabilidad tanto así, que algunos tratan de huir de su destino, pero, sin querer, de una u otra manera, siempre las obtendrás. Ya sea por las buenas, como por las malas.

Y estos tres chicos, están a punto de aprenderlo.

A la mala.

-"¡mueve el culo, Craig, estúpido imbécil!"

Craig les saco su dedo medio y camino aún más lento. Odiaba que le gritaran. Sin embargo, no mostraba su enojo, ya que no era el mejor demostrando sus emociones. Tampoco es como le interesara hacerlo.

Continúo caminando detrás de sus dos supuestos amigos, Eric y Kenny. Ninguno de ellos era popular, por lo que habían formado una amistad por culpa de su soledad…si a eso se le puede llamar amistad.

Los tres chicos estaban caminando a casa desde la escuela. Perdieron el autobús a propósito porque los matones, los deportistas idiotas y todos los perdedores menores de edad, se devuelven a casa en el –incluso cuando algunos pueden volar a casa perfectamente bien con sus alas-. Y ellos no necesitaban más mierda después de un día en la escuela.

-"desearía poder tomar el puto autobús a casa, sin tener que soportar a esos hijos de puta que se creen la gran cosa" señalo Kenny.

-"seeh, sin mencionar a todos los maricas y retardados que van ahí" intervino Eric.

-"¡Eric, cierra la puta boca!"

-"¡oblígame, chico pobre!"

-"¡callate!, ¡Craig!, ¡dile algo!"

Craig solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y negar con la cabeza. Tanto jodian que solo les saco su dedo favorito y continúo ignorándolos.

-"¡oh, cállate la maldita boca,_ kinneh_!, tu sabes perfectamente que quieres ser aunque sea un poco parecidos a esos imbéciles mimados o como las putas de los guardianes!"

-"¡ni una mierda!, estoy bien asi!"

-"Los dos se mienten a sí mismos" Craig hablo sorprendiendo a ambos -"todos quisiéramos ser como esas perras mimadas, así que, ¡cierren el pico!"

-"como sea Craig, es obvio que…"-

Antes que Eric pudiera siquiera terminar la frase, una luz blanca y cegadora resplandeció.

Y de la nada, se encontraban frente al rey Pip y el resto de los guardianes de la inocencia.

-"los profetizados han llegado"…

* * *

*1: se refiere a la conexión con la tierra, decidí dejar en ingles por su falta de traducción al español.

*2: literalmente, "los que ven lo que sigue", o videntes, lo deje en ingles, por que suena genial :DD

* * *

y?, que les parecio?, me hubiese demorado menos, pero, soy muy floja y distraida u.u

y, **LittleMissFanGirl14?, ¿que te pareció?.**

y a los que les debia un song-fic, lo siento mucho, pero no se que paso con ellos DD':, despues del terremoto en mi pais (el cual, por cierto, fue en mi ciudad y yo me encontraba alli) dejo hecho mierda todo por aqui, asi que no tuve internet por semanas, ni bateria en el celular con la cual continuar escribiendo.

a una chica, LittleYaoist, Te debia un song-fic de "another love, de tom odell, querida, lo llevo a la mitad, ahi veré como Y CUANDO lo termino, pero un pequeño spoiler, shhh~ no le digas a nadie, es un CREEk ;3~

nos leemos en el prox fic bye bye~ ;DD


	2. La asignación

Les dejo la explicaciones abajo.

* * *

Negro sobre negro, en la oscuridad,  
no seré visto y aun así dejare mi marca,  
¡Luchando contra la infamia!  
¡tus reglas no significan nada para mí!  
no seré obligado a seguirlas,  
me voy de aquí, en llamas.  
Sin temor,  
¡Un sacrificio voluntario!  
qué pena  
tienes que olvidar tu vida, que pena.

_TÚ tienes que olvidar tu propia vida._

**_The Memorials- We Go To War_**

* * *

Craig's POV:

Genial, simplemente, genial. Primero esos imbéciles invaden la academia, y ahora estoy frente a ellos. Puedo ver que ni Kenny, ni Eric están felices con esto.

Yo solo no quería ningún tipo de relación con estos tipos.

Y aun así, estoy aquí.

Creo que ahí algunos Guardias menores nos están mirando.

-"¡oh, mis queridos profetizados han llegado!, ¡estupendo!" el rey Pip chirrió en esa voz molestamente británica suya. "ahora, ¡vamos directo al grano!"

-"emm...disculpe, Su alteza"- Kenny habló. (No importa que tan molesto sea, aun hay que respetarlo; después de todo, él es EL rey). -"Sí no le importa que pregunte, ¿qué quiere decir por 'sus queridos profetizados'?"-

-"claro que no, por favor, déjame llevarte con el Foreseer que predijeron la profecía."-el Rey Pip se paró de su trono. -"oh, y por favor, nada de esas tonterías de "su majestad". Solo llámenme Pip."

Pip dio unos molestos saltitos a través de un jodidamente largo pasillo que terminaba en una puerta. La puerta era enorme, unos ocho pies de altura*, de color negro azabache, y con un orbe azul brillante en ella.

Pip se adelantó y llamó a la puerta.

-"¿hola?"- dijo con un tono de voz amable pero aguda y desesperadamente alegre.-"¡El rey ha llegado con sus tres profetizados y deseo presentárselos a usted!".

-"Pasa"-. Habló una voz amable, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pip giró el picaporte y la puerta se abrió. Detrás había una habitación que olía a incienso, que tenía posters de mujeres que cubrían las paredes, y algunas de lo que parecían revistas Playboy, cubrían la mesa. También había una cama King-size, y una GRAN pantalla plana montada en la pared cercana a la puerta.

Oh, no es lo que esperaba ver en la habitación de un foreseer, pero era mucho más genial.

-"oh, niños, ya llegaron, excelente"-Pip se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia nosotros, mirándonos emocionado.-"me gustaría presentarles al foreseer que predijo SU profecía, ¡Chef!"- Pip hizo un gesto con su mano apuntando al gran hombre afroamericano sentado en la cama.

-"Hola, chicos"-Chef nos saludó. -"estoy muy feliz de ver que al fin han encontrado a nuestros queridos profetizados"

"oh, Chef, ¿vas a mostrarles tu magia?" Pip pregunto emocionado, Dios, ¿cuál es su problema con ser tan alegre y británico?

-"Si, solo síganme"- Chef nos llevó a los cuatro a lo que por afuera parecía un armario. Y una vez que lo abrió solo aparecieron montones y montones de ropa.

-"Esto...solo es ropa"-Señale.

Chef no respondió, solo empujó a los colgadores hacia un lado, revelando un gran orbe azul cielo brillando que se asentaba sobre un pedestal en el fondo del largo armario.

-"Niños, Rey Pip, vengan. Les mostrare lo que la profecía a predicho"

Nos amontonamos al rededor del orbe, y Chef comenzó a cantar, haciéndolo aún más brillante, pero en vez de azul, este se iba convirtiendo en dorado.

De repente, hubo un gran _flash._

Y ya no nos encontrábamos en el armario.

Estábamos parados en un lugar irreconocible, sin paisaje para contemplar, mientras una espesa niebla comenzaba a ascender por nuestros pies.

Y otro destello me cegó, y de repente estaba viendo una especie de _película a color_ _muda, _en medio de un completo y desolado silencio que inundaba la "habitación".

Hasta que oí una tenue y lejana voz que susurraba...algo.

_'Siglos atrás, antes de la formación de la comunidad de los ángeles, había una profecía que decía que, algún día, tres seres humanos nacerían, marcados con un símbolo especial, que al juntarlos, formarían una aureola de alas. Estos humanos algún día salvaran la raza humana y angelical de la aniquilación. Juntos serán héroes. Nuestros salvadores. Y serán merecedores de un lugar especial en el mundo de los ángeles.'_

La "película" mostraba a tres chicos, dos rubios, y un colorín-

El colorín usaba una ushanka verde que casi se caía de su cabeza. Uno de los rubios, tenía el pelo electrizado, y ojos verde oscuro y el último, tenía el pelo rubio muy claro y llevaba un chaleco celeste claro brillante. Parecía exhausto. De hecho todos parecían estar sucios, destartalados, desaliñados, exasperados y sin aliento... Sin embargo, triunfantes.

Esperen...en el cielo, ¿esta...estamos nosotros?

Si, ese soy yo, ese es Kenny y Eric, y estamos volando. Tenemos alas. Pero, ¿cómo?, todavía no las conseguimos.

Los humanos están levantando sus puños con entusiasmo, como en una victoria, y ahora todo se enfoca en nosotros.

_'se predijo que tres ángeles nacerían junto con ellos, ellos serán los guardianes enviados para protegerlos del peligro. Ellos estarán junto a nuestros salvadores en su misión de salvar nuestra raza de la extinción. Y así, ellos serán conocidos como "Príncipes de los ángeles"'_

Entonces, se mostró a una multitud de ángeles de pie en frente de una carroza donde nosotros estábamos dentro.

Luego estábamos sentados en tronos, cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Eric tenia los brazos cruzados y mirando con aires de grandeza a todos. Kenny sonreía, apuntando a las chicas de la multitud usando su mano como una pistola dejándolas locas. Y luego estaba yo, solo sacando mi dedo medio a todos.

SIP, esos definitivamente se parecían a nosotros.

Pero no hay manera de que nosotros seamos los profetizados. Yo soy muy aburrido, Eric es un hijo de puta y Kenny odia los compromisos -por lo que TODO es algo de una noche para el-. Tal vez todos teníamos un gemelo idéntico del que no sabíamos nada.

Kenny parecía pensar lo mismo.

-"eso no pueden ser nosotros"- hablo, quitándome las palabras de la boca-"nunca estaríamos a la altura"-

-"lo siento, niños, pero si no están dispuestos a hacerlos, cosas terribles pasaran"- nos advirtió Chef.

-"ah, ¿sí?"- el gordo dijo con tono desafiante-"¿cómo qué?"

-"como que tu podrías morir"

-"¡¿QUE?!"

-"Eso es correcto"- Pip intervino ¡Dios!, ya había olvidado que se encontraba aquí. -"miles de ángeles que han querido evitar sus asignaciones han muerto a causa de la falta de alas. Un ángel no puede vivir ni funcionar completamente sin ellas. Y su cuerpo dejara de funcionar a los pocos años como resultado de esto"

Carajo, esto es una mierda.

"¡esto es una mierda!" Kenny interrumpió. ¡wow, ¿este chico lee mis pensamientos o qué?!.-"¡¿cómo pueden simplemente morir?!"- dijo haciendo un gesto para apuntarnos a Eric y a mí. ¿Qué quería decir?'. ¿No moriría también?, no es como que fuera inmune, ¿o sí?

Como sea, _¿"no me afecta de ninguna forma"?_, no me importa.

-"pues...la vida de un ángel está en sus alas"- explico Pip. "Y sin alas, no hay vida, y no puedes vivir"- eso es tan redundante.

-"sigo sin entender"- dije.

-"oh, bueno, no importa~" sigo pensando que este tipo es demasiado alegre-"¿alguno a descubierto su habilidad especial?".

-"¡¿qué carajos es eso?!"-grito Eric.

-"veras, Eric..."-Pip continuo, ignorando el tono de Eric. "es una habilidad secreta, ¡como un súper poder! ¿Han notado algo excepcionalmente nuevo en ustedes mismos?"-

-"_no puedo morir_"- menciono Kenny.

-"¿disculpa?"

-"_he muerto cientos de veces, y siempre vuelvo a la vida"_

-"¡oh, cielo santo! Eso es excelente. Tu habilidad es rara pero útil de hecho, Kenny. Cuida no mal gastarla~".

-"¿Y que ahí con ustedes, chicos?" Chef nos preguntó a Eric y a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y dije con simplicidad: "nada".

-"nada que recuerde"- respondió Eric con un tono burlesco.

-"bueno, no importa. ¡Tenemos que prepararnos para el gran banquete!" anuncio Pip con un exagerado entusiasmo.

Nos giramos hacia él.

-"¿un...banquete?".

-"¡sí!, ¡vamos a hacer un banquete para celebrar la llegada de los profetizados!... ¡oh, esperen!..."- Pip metió su mano en su bolsillo, y saco tres pergaminos de un tono mantequilla. Les echó un vistazo a los nombres y luego nos los entrego.

-"estos son los nombres de los humanos que protegerán".

Nosotros abrimos los pergaminos.

Realmente no me importa una mierda a quien debía de resguardar, solo rezaba para que-

¡Oh, Jesucristo!

Mi humano asignado era el rubio de cabello electrizado. Y... ¿ese es realmente su nombre?

**TWEEK TWEAK**

¡wow!, sus padres sí que deben estar jodidos.

El documento también tenía otra información básica acerca del aparte del nombre. Edad, religión y blah, blah, blah, blah...

Antes de hoy, jamás lo había visto, y aun así, se me hacía tan familiar.

Pero podría jurar jamás haberlo visto antes en la vida real.

-"¡¿MI HUMANO ES UN JUDÍO?!"-

Mire su papel, y sip, definitivamente era un judío. Era el chico pelirrojo. Y esta vez tenía el sombrero en su lugar, ocultando casi todo su cabello.

-"este tipo sí que tiene un nombre jodido"- comento Kenny-"su nombre es Leopold, pero todos lo llaman Butters...me siento hasta mal por este chico".

No necesitaba ni mirar para saber que le había tocado el ultimo rubio.

-"tienes que ver al mío"

Eric y Kenny le dieron una ojeada a mi pergamino, y luego de unos segundos estallaron unas estruendosas risas histéricas.

-"el nombre de ese chico esta aún mas jodido"- bufeo Eric.

Les mostré mi dedo favorito y comencé a doblar el papel. Cuando me dispuse a guardarlo, me di cuenta de que Chef y el Rey Pip también se reían.

-"ja, ja, ja...emm, chicos, ¿de qué nos estamos riendo?"- pregunto Pip.

Negué con la cabeza apenas terminaron de reírse-"nada"-

-"bueno... ahora"- Pip nos empujó fuera del closet y la habitación y nos dijo: "vamos a buscarles un traje para el banquete"

Se nos adelantó y giro su cabeza para decirnos:

-"entonces, ¿negro o café?".

* * *

wow, este fue mas largo que el anterior

oh, y disculpen que este capitulo paresca traducido por google, pero estoy realmente cansada y estoy que me duermo en el teclado de mi PC, prometo re-escribirlo dentro de poco u.u, pero solo queria terminarlo y rapido.

ja, luis carlos, a que ni se te había cruzado lo que apareció en este capitulo por la cabeza! xD

OH, casi lo olvido.

todo el crédito de la historia a mi dulce **"littlemissfangirl14"**

me dejas un review?, eso me haría feliz y me daría ánimos de continuar y traducir los otros 5 capítulos :'3!

nos leemos luego ;3, ciao~


End file.
